nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuga Isa
'Character First Name' Isa 'Character Last Name' Hyuga 'IMVU Username' XxPonJoexX 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' 9/25/187 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Amegakure 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 60 kg '' 'Blood Type' C+ 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' ''Isa is all around caring person. A bit dense at times, but still has a cheery atitude. He's also a bit of day dreamer as he wonders what llfe is like outside of the compound. He won't learn anything if you just tell him he's a hands on learner. He also likes to lounge around in different places to relax or to clear his head. In a fight he mostly goes based off instincts, not much strategie. He's also quick to anger if you bad mouth at people and if your a stuck up person. 'Behaviour' lazy/jolly 'Nindo (optional)' Take action, never think on the sidelines 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) The Hyuga is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Earth 'Element Two' Water 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Speed, Learing Speed, Chakra Manipulation, Medical Jutsu, and Hand Seals 'Weaknesses' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) 'Chakra colour' A blueish green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Academy jutsu: Body Replacement - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E 'Allies' Getsugakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Getsugakure